


Welcome To My Life

by evelett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Marauders' Era, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Darcy Shaw. I am a seventh year Gryffindor, seeker and only girl on the quidditch team, and I detest Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to post more, if no thank you for reading!

People suck.

Be they muggle or wizard; it has been my observation that people just suck.

A very jaded view for a 17 year old girl I know.

Take Sirius Black for instance; the tall well muscled Gryffindor beater with a wolfish grin, shaggy black hair, and stormy grey eyes. Sirius was easily the biggest player in Hogwarts, shagging a different conquest every night. Sirius was also the biggest ass on campus, but that tends to get overlooked when you’re as attractive as he is.

Then there’s James Potter, Sirius’ best friend and coconspirator. James was the Gryffindor keeper and team captain. James was as equally attractive as Sirius if not more so with his messy hair, tall stature, wiry frame, and brown eyes behind his ray ban glasses.  If it were not for a red haired book worm, Lily Evans, which James was over the moon in love with he could have any girl he wanted too.

James and Sirius make up half of their group the Marauders. The Marauders are troublemakers that mostly prank Slytherins, social pariahs, and people that pissed them off. Then there was Peter and Remus, while less diabolical than James and Sirius they weren’t any less asinine or dangerous.

I guess I should fill you in on a couple things about myself. First off my name is Darcy Shaw. I’m a seventh year Gryffindor and as any Slytherin will gladly point out a mudblood. I have long blonde hair, gray blue eyes, a smattering of freckles, and am only 5’3. While being so short often means I get called midget or dwarf, it also means that my waif like stature makes me extremely fast on a broomstick and a great seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

The captain of which happens to be the aforementioned James Potter. The new semester started two weeks ago and I’m already going bat shit crazy. We were holding try outs to fill the open positions left by the seventh years who graduated last year. James was being his regular bossy self blowing his whistle every couple minutes while everyone was doing drills. During quidditch season James became an absolute dictator, unfortunately quidditch season for him lasted year round. I was hoping that the fact that he and Lily had started dating would mellow him out but apparently not.

I was sweating buckets under the scorching sun. I loved quidditch but this was over kill.

James flew up next to me, “Quit day dreaming Darcy and pick up the speed.”

I glared at James, “Take a chill pill, it a hundred degrees out. I think I’ve got heat stroke for Merlin’s sake.”

Sirius joined us, “Yeah, give her a break mate. It’s not Darcy’s fault she’s a chick.”

I stuck my tongue out at Sirius, like I mentioned before, he is a gigantic ass.

Sirius just grinned back at me with a weird look in his steel gray eyes.

“Would you both quit your flirting and get back to practice,” James huffed angrily.

I sputtered dumbfounded, flirting? Me flirting with Sirius fucking Black? I couldn’t decide if I should laugh or be upset at the thought.

“I’m starving,” Sirius whined. “Can’t we just call it quits, we’ve been at this for four hours.”

The rest of the team whole heartedly agreed. “Fine!” James recognized defeat.

“Yo! Shaw!” Sirius followed me down to the locker rooms.

I rolled my eyes, “What do you want Sirius?”

A wolfish grin spread across his face, “What you don’t want to talk to me?”

I glared at Sirius, still upset at his comment. Being the only girl on the team means I get a lot of flak about my gender but it doesn’t make it hurt any less, even after five years.

“You wound me so my dearest Darcy,” Sirius’ hands covered his heart in mock pain.

I opened the door to the girl’s room, “Shove off Sirius.”

“Wait,” Sirius grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. “We need to practice that spell for our Defense Against The Dark Arts homework.”

I rued the day when our professor made us partners. I would have been happy with anybody else, even the accident prone Aaron Stevens. “Fine,” I huffed, “we can practice after dinner in the common room.”

The foot difference in height between us was embarrassingly evident at this proximity as he smiled down at me, “Great.”

I cleared my throat, “Sirius?”

“Yeah?” Sirius moved in closer to me. At this distance his musky odor surrounded me, damn he smelled good. I gave myself a mental smack, what the bloody hell was I thinking?

“You can let go of me now,” I pointed out raising my eyebrows.

Sirius let go of my arm staring down at me with his stormy gray eyes. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and stalked into the girl’s locker room. I stripped off my sweat soaked clothes with a passion and jumped under the scalding stream of water in the showers.

Scrubbing furiously away at my skin with a bar of soap my thoughts turn to that of self loathing. I hated myself for the crush I had developed for Sirius Black in our first year. It made me no different than any other air head female that walked the halls of Hogwarts. It was a well known fact that he was a womanizing man whore but that didn’t stop each and every girl from swooning at his feet. Unlike most of the ditsy girls I had enough self esteem to keep from following him around like a lost puppy dog.

Another factor to take into account was my boyfriend, Xander Bennett. This October is going to be our two year anniversary, he is amazing and perfect and I am head over heels in love with him. Xander graduated last year so not getting to see him every day has been a new kind of hell.

Xander is one of the few people I didn’t hate or drive me nuts. I couldn’t help but smile as I walked up to the castle thinking about his quirky smile and infectious laughter. The thought of his wiry frame, blonde hair, and black eyes made my heart skip a beat.

“Darcy!” a tall brunette girl with shocking green eyes squealed running up to me.

My daydream evaporated as I turned to my best friend, “Hi Anya.”

Anya pulled me along to the Great Hall, “So how was practice?”

I let out a sigh, “Hell, James is still a dictator.”

“Oh he’s not that bad,” Anya giggled.

“You’re just saying that because you’re dating Remus,” I accused.

“What about me?” Remus inquired wrapping his arms around Anya’s waist from behind.

Anya spun around kissing him on the cheek, “Nothing love.”

A toothy grin split his face in half, “Okay, then let’s sit down, I’m starving.”

We all grabbed seats on the Gryffindor table and I tucked in with gusto. I am always starving after practice since James became team captain last year. One great thing about Hogwarts was the food, the house elves did a spectacular job cooking, making each meal a work of art.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to me, “Better slow down before you choke on that.”

“Bite me,” I mumbled with a full mouth of spaghetti.

“That is disgusting Darcy,” Sirius smiled.

I stuck out my spaghetti covered tongue at him. Sirius doubled over with his bark like laughter.

“Darcy!” Anya exclaimed in shock. “You are such a child.”

I swallowed my dinner, “Makes you wonder why we’re best friends doesn’t it.”

“Nah,” Anya hugged me, “I’ve always known you were crazy.”

I shoved her gently with mock hurt, “Thanks a lot.”

“Anytime,” Anya laughed.

“Hey guys!” Lily greeted us as she and James joined us.

I smiled over at my roommate, “Hey Lily.”

 “Did you guys do your Defense Against The Dark Arts homework yet?” Lily inquired as she helped herself to the food. That’s one thing you need to know about Lily Evans, while being drop dead gorgeous she was also the biggest book worm in the school. The only person who spent more time in the library than Lily was the librarian, Madame Lewis.

“Not yet, we just got done with a four hour practice,” Sirius gave James and accusatory glare.

“Do you want to win the quidditch cup or not,” James shot back.

I sighed, “Give it a rest James, the first match is months away.”

James looked at me like I just grew another head, “You guys are just lazy.”

 “And you’re a dictator, emphasis on the dick part,” I stormed out of the Great Hall angrily. How dare he! I’m lazy? Me! No, I am one of the most dedicated players on the team. I’m going professional after graduation for Merlin’s sake. James can go screw himself.

I let out an enraged scream in the Gryffindor common room. I was seething with rage and ready to punch something. The few people that were in the common room looked at me like I just broke out of the funny farm, I hated them. Their inquiring eyes constantly judging as they turned up their noses at me like I was dirt under their shoes. I can’t wait to graduate and get out of this hell hole. Then I won’t have to associate with any of these people ever again.

I paced angrily in front of the fireplace, my rage just kept bottling up inside me. The urge to be outside became an overwhelming need. I swiftly made my way back out of the portrait door and through the halls to the astronomy tower. Merlin how I wish Xander was here. He was the only person who had ever been able to calm me down when I worked myself up like this. Xander was the only person to ever break through my walls and bring me back to reality. I hated him for leaving me here alone to deal with these lunatics. I furiously wiped away the tears that started falling. I hate James and Xander but more than anything I hate myself for needing Xander and for crying. Crying is weak and I am not weak. Also crying turns my face all blotchy and puffy.

The stars winked down at me from behind the clouds as I took deep breaths. My ears pricked at the whisper of fabric moving and shoes on stone behind me interrupted the crickets song and the rustling leaves of the Forbidden Forest. I turned around swiftly coming face to face with Sirius. A low growl escaped my throat as I scowled and turned back around.

Sirius stood next to me and coolly stared down at me, “You okay?”

“Fine,” I gritted out refusing to meet his gaze.

“You sure? You don’t look okay,” Sirius moved closer to me.

“Fuck you,” I snarled.

Sirius smirked, “Anytime Shorty.”

Sirius caught my hand as I moved to slap him, “You’re kinda violent Tiny.”

“Let go!” I shrieked.

Sirius caught my other hand as I went to punch him. I pulled away from him as hard as I could. He pulled me in close and held me in a bear hug lifting me off the ground, “Chill out Darcy.”

“Let. Me. Go!” I flailed about kicking my feet, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He whispered in my ear telling me to calm down over and over until I finally stop struggling and sagged in his arms.  Sirius let go of me, “You okay?”

My cheeks were burning with shame, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good,” Sirius smiled at me from under his long eyelashes. “You ready to do our homework?”

I was confused and ashamed by what just happened. My rage had never gotten that out of control before and I hate that I am so weak that my emotions can control me like that. Also I didn’t understand why Sirius had helped me or how he had even found me up here. I had a feeling that he was looking for me rather than just coming up here by coincidence.

I let out a sigh, “I guess.”


End file.
